


Fate/Heroic Survivor

by Hypergaming999



Category: ARK: Survival Evolved, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Dinosaurs, Feedback Welcome, Gen, Science Fiction, Spoilers, Supernatural Elements, Survival, nobody asked for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypergaming999/pseuds/Hypergaming999
Summary: Out of all the possible things Shirou Emiya had expected in life, waking up on a mysterious island filled with a variety of prehistoric creatures was not one of them. Once he finds out that there are several other people stuck in the same situation, he must team up with them in order to survive and discover the secrets of the strange new world they all ended up in. It’s much easier said than done as Shirou’s allies had found that out the hard way.
Kudos: 5





	Fate/Heroic Survivor

Shirou Emiya was a boy of many things. A second year high school student, an accomplished star of the Archery Club, a brilliant chef and unknown to all but his father, a third-rate magus. He is also given many nicknames as the results of his deeds, the most notable one being the ‘Fake Janitor’. The one personality trait that makes him stand out from the other students is his willingness to help others, to the point where he is incapable of turning down any requests made to him. Naturally, this worries his friends and colleagues as this could potentially lead to others taking advantage of him, but it’s not like it really bothered him or anything.

For quite a long time, he only had one dream in mind; to fulfill his father’s wish of becoming a Hero of Justice. Even before he inherited that dream, he would go out of his way to help out girls who are being picked on by older kids. He had always admired Kiritsugu Emiya on the day when he saved him from a disaster ten years ago and because of how happy he was at that time, the red-haired boy had been convinced that he wanted to follow in his father’s footsteps in order to attain the happiness that he felt at that time. After all, it is why he begged for him to teach him magecraft and he promised him that he’ll take his place and make his dream come true. Yet, he felt that he barely made any sort of progress in the former in spite of his training and he still doesn’t understand what it means to become the latter for the last five years.

Lately he spent all night trying to fix a stove, only to fall asleep halfway. It became a sort of a habit for him to sneak inside the shed, where he carries out his daily routine of practicing magecraft and using his skills to fix up broken appliances. And considering how lately he slept, it’s only natural for his body to feel exhausted. Right now, it should be early in the morning judging by the light reaching his closed eyes, and the sounds of sea birds and waves…

Hold on.

Sea birds and waves. Isn’t he supposed to be inside the shed and not out in a beach. Actually, isn’t the atmosphere unusually warm even though it’s supposed to be winter this month? But before he put more thought into it…

“Senpai, are you awake?” A soft voice whispered into his ear. It was definitely that of his underclassman, Sakura Matou. It seems like the sounds of sea birds and waves were just the result of his imagination. Maybe he didn’t hear the door opening and the footsteps because of his exhaustion. Right?

“…Mm. Good Morn-“ Shirou cut himself short as soon as he opened his eyes. Even though his mind isn’t fully awake, he did realize that something wasn’t right.

Sure, Sakura was there to wake him up in the event he slept in. But she wasn’t wearing her school uniform or casual clothing. Rather she was dressed in a set of crudely-made undergarments, the sight of it caused heat to rise up on his cheeks due to being in close proximity with her.

“S-Sakura! W-Why are you dressed up like that!?” Shirou stammered as he quickly backed away from her out of sheer embarrassment.

“I don’t know, Senpai.” Sakura meekly replied, her face was just as red as his. “It was like this when I woke up and you’re not any different either.”

Her last sentence caused him to pause. Shirou looked down on himself and found that he too was almost completely naked, save for a pair of rudimentary briefs which exposes the sturdily built tone and muscles that is usually hidden through baggy clothing. In any normal circumstances, he would have tried to cover himself up his near lack of clothing and try to figure who is behind all of this. But that wasn’t the most shocking thing that he had woken up to.

What really shocked him was the surrounding environment and the object embedded on his left arm. In fact, he wasn’t even in the shed, let alone his house or any location familiar to him. Instead, it turned out that he was indeed lying on the shorelines of what seemed to be a tropical island, judging by the palm trees that have been scattered around the region. On top of that, the object lodged onto his arm was a diamond-shaped device, which seemed futuristic in nature judging by its composition. The red-haired teen tried to scratch it off, but to no avail much to his dismay.

“What is this thing?” Shirou muttered to himself quietly. Yet, it was loud enough for the purple-haired girl to hear.

“You’re not the only one who had it and I can’t remove it no matter how hard I tried.” She brings up her left wrist, which also had an implant of the same design.

Shirou sighed. “I guess that can’t be helped.”

As his mind is now fully awake, he decided to get up and patrol the beach alongside Sakura.

* * *

Shirou and Sakura had been walking through the vast shores of the unfamiliar island for the past few minutes. So far, they haven’t seen anyone or anything aside from a couple of sea birds and the occasional turtle. Speaking of turtles, the third-rate magus had decided to inspect the animal itself only to be greeted with a floating piece of info, written in their language and in a yellow font, hovering in front of the creature itself.

“Wild Male Carbonemys — Lvl 7” The ‘Fake Janitor’ noted. He isn’t sure on whether it is only him who is able to see the piece of info so he asked the timid girl besides him. “Sakura, are you able to see a piece of text above the turtle?“

“A piece of text?“ Sakura was bemused by the question until she had gotten close enough to the animal itself. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise. “Oh, I see now.”

As the turtle slowly walked away, Shirou put his finger under his chin in thought. _I wonder if this has something to do with the implant or not._

He had been snapped out of his reverie as he noticed that Sakura was now looking to his right so he did the same and found out that there are six other people around, unconscious like he was earlier. And they are all people who they recognised from their school. Among the guys were Issei Ryuudou, the student council president, Shinji Matou, the vice-captain of the Archery Club and Sakura’s older brother, and Souichirou Kuzuki, a teacher from school. Among the girls were Rin Tohsaka, the school idol of Homurahara Academy, Ayako Mitsuzuri, the captain of the Archery Club, and Taiga Fujimura, Shirou’s legal guardian and his homeroom teacher. All of them were wearing primitive-looking undergarments instead of their usual clothing and if he and Sakura were any indication, they most likely have implants as well.

It didn’t take long for one of them to wake up, as Shinji groggily opened his eyes. The blue-haired teen yawned as he lifted his head up from the sand, only to freeze up as soon as he realized his current predicament. He frantically looked around the environment with a flabbergasted expression, before instinctively looking down at himself. As soon as he spotted the implant on his arm, a few seconds of silence passed then…

“W-Wh-WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?” Shinji yelled out, trying to rip the device from his wrist but was unsuccessful. His outburst instantly woke up the others, who are now getting up. And likewise, all of them, except for Kuzuki, are just as shocked and confused about the situation.

“Wha… What is this place? How are we here?” Issei asked, only to get cut off as Taiga roared out loud.

“W-Who… WHO DRESSED ME LIKE THIS!!”

The awakening quickly devolved into chaos, as they frantically tried to figure out what is happening to them. Although she is just as confused like the others, Rin kept her composure as she tried to reason with her companions. “Everyone, calm down! I don’t know anything about our situation but panicking over it won’t help!”

Her fellow classmates (and Taiga) immediately quieted down as per Rin’s request. They then noticed that Shirou and Sakura were nearby, standing a few meters away from them. Speaking of Shirou, he wasn’t exactly sure why Rin and Ayako’s faces had suddenly turned red or why Shinji or Issei had been staring at him in astonishment. The only ones who reacted normally to his presence were the teachers themselves.

“Emiya, Matou. How long were you there for?” Kuzuki questioned stoically.

“Just now.” Shirou answered.

“So do you know where we are?” Issei asked. To his dismay, both Shirou and Sakura simply shook their heads.

Shirou decided to use this moment of silence to ask. “By the way, does any of you have…”

“Implants? Yes, it appears that we all have them somehow.” Rin showed hers in view of everyone in the area, who then did the same. As they compared their implants, they quickly noticed a minor, yet notable difference. Turns out that the implants possessed by Shirou, Sakura and Rin have faint green circuit-like patterns decorated on the center and edges, while the ones possessed by everyone else were basic-looking in comparison.

_Why is it that our implants are slightly different from theirs? And those patterns, could it be…_

But before Rin had more time to ponder on it, they heard the sound of the ground shaking underneath their feet. Taiga quickly looked around for the source of the shaking and quickly froze up. “Um, are any of you seeing this or is it just me?”

“Fujimura-Sensei. What are you talking about…” Sakura asked only to freeze up like the teacher did.

The others looked into the same direction where the Taiga and Sakura was looking at. In front of them were multiple tree trunks which were leafless, noticeably thicker compared to the other trees in the shorelines and strangely enough, bluish grey in colour. Then one of the ‘trunks’ had lifted off the ground and planted itself near the other tree trunk, causing the ground to tremble once again. As they raised their heads up to see the length of the ‘tree trunk’, all of the students had widened eyes as they realized that they weren’t actually looking at a tree all along. Instead they were staring at a leg, belonging to an enormous creature exceeding 50 feet in height, easily recognisable by its long neck, long whip-like tail and a relatively small head compared to its massive body.

“Is… Is that a dinosaur?” Was all Shinji could say as the behemoth started to browse on the leaves from the top of the palm trees.

“But aren’t they supposed to be extinct for millions of years?” Ayako pointed out. “Did we get thrown into the past by a time machine or something?”

“No. It is impossible for science to achieve Time Travel.” Rin was quick to answer. “It has to be something else.”

Issei decided to take his eyes off the sauropod in order to find clues about their circumstances. His eyes widened even further as he looked up to the sky. “I think we may have found our answer.”

The rest of the group turned to Issei and followed his line of sight. Just as they thought that seeing an actual living dinosaur was shocking, it easily paled compared to what they were now seeing. Up in the sky was a massive obelisk, floating high above the island. It emits a glowing beam of green light that goes into the air and to the area below and it also possesses a symbol that is eerily similar in shape to their implants.

“What the hell is up with this place.” Shirou responded appropriately. It was a sentiment shared that everyone agreed on, which speaks volumes of how bizarre the whole island is. _First dinosaurs, now giant floating obelisks. How did this not get noticed by the Association, let alone the public?_

It only took a few minutes before the shock had gradually worn off, with the group deciding to take a closer look at the dinosaur itself as the tower was too far away. Sakura hesitantly laid her hands on its hind feet, which the larger creature paid no attention to. As she stroked its skin, a couple of floating text, the same kind that she saw earlier, had popped up into her vision which she read out loud. “Wild Female Brontosaurus — Lvl 24“

“Hm? You can tell all that by just looking at it?“ The Archery club captain went over to where Sakura is and saw the same words that she had been seeing. “Huh, strange. I wonder how we are able to know all of this.“

“Maybe this is the work of the device on our wrist.” Issei mused. His friend, Shirou had decided to take a few steps away from the group in order to concentrate on studying the implant. As he closed his eyes and used structural analysis, the patterns on the device began to glow bright green, which is followed by the whole implant vibrating and glowing blue. A loud sound was heard and Shirou opened his eyes, only to be greeted with an image of a blue holographic screen displaying a 3d model of himself, an inventory, a crafting tab, a list of statistics and many other functions. In addition, there was a green message at the top of his vision that said, “LEVEL UP IS AVAILABLE! Access Inventory To Apply It!”

“Did anyone get this weird message about us levelling up?” Shinji asked as the Archery club girls walked away from the sauropod and back to the group. Everyone nodded in confirmation to his question.

“But how are we supposed to access this ‘inventory’ it speaks of?” Rin voiced her thoughts out loud.

“I believe that it is stored within our implants.“ Shirou answered. When everyone looked at him perplexed, he added. “To access it, bring up your left wrist to your view and concentrate your mind’s eye on the implant.”

Everyone did what Shirou said, causing their implants to glow and show their respective UI. Granted, their UI screen is not visible to anyone but the person using it.

“Ah, so this is like an RPG but in real-life.” Ayako commented. They noticed that there is a now a glowing plus sign next to each of the stats, which are quite easy to understand. The only stat that can’t be leveled up is torpidity and in the case of circuit-patterned implants, an additional stat labelled ‘Magical Energy’ with an image of a magic circle next to it.

Shirou, Sakura and Rin stared at this additional stat with expressions of shock and horror. This meant that whoever installed these implants must’ve known of their nature as magi from the start. Numerous questions ran down through their minds such as: who put them here, why are they doing this, and why are normal people here along with them?

Still feeling suspicious about it, Rin decided to take an opportunity to ask the others. “How many stats does each of you have?”

“Hm? Oh, we only have Health, Stamina, Oxygen, Food, Water, Weight, Melee Damage, Movement Speed, Crafting Skill, Fortitude and Torpidity.” Taiga replied. She along her non-magi companions also picked up on the magus’s panicked look. “Why? Is there something wrong, Tohsaka-san?”

Rin gave a sigh of relief. “Nothing. Just making sure that it’s the same for all of us.”

“If you say so.” Issei said with narrowed eyes. Everyone then focused their attention back to the UI and each of them decided to level up a stat of their liking. They were then presented with a menu called engrams, which shows them a list of items that is available by the number that matches their current level and can be bought with the number of points they have. As they were only level 2, they were only able to afford the campfire, stone hatchet and spear, while items such as the stone pick and torch were already free from the start.

“What is this?” Shirou muttered as he looked back into his inventory. It had only occurred to him that he had an item next to the unremovable ‘Specimen Implant’, which is labeled ‘Letter from Zelretch’. As he briefly focused his mental cursor over it, a description of the letter popped up, stating. ‘ _A mysterious note from_ _Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, aka the Old Man of the Jewels. Written for the inhabitants of the_ _Kaleidoscope worlds._ ’

The red-haired teen raised his eyebrows at the mention of ‘Zelretch’ and ‘Old Man of the Jewels’. He never heard of those words before, but it sounded like someone related to magecraft or any of the five True Magics that he heard about from his father. Unfortunately, he had no way of knowing this as he wasn’t even a member of the Mage’s Association. Curious about what it says, he decided to click on the image of the letter which resulted in it materialising in his right hand, much to his surprise.

Kuzuki was the first to notice this. “Emiya, where did you get that paper from?”

“I found it from my inventory. It says that it was left by someone named ‘Zelretch’…” Shirou replied, inciting a surprised reaction from Rin. “Does any of you have it as well?”

Shirou’s question had prompted the others to look back into their inventories, and were surprised when they found that there was indeed a letter occupying the slot right next to their implants. As they brought it out of their implants, they unfolded the paper and began to read the message written on it.

“ _Greetings, survivors of the Kaleidoscope worlds. Now that you have awakened, please heed my words as they are meant for all of you. I have recently came across an unusual world, one that is vastly different from your own in almost every aspect, even down to its very history. I have sent an associate of mine to investigate it for me, and they have reported back about the state of the planet, its peculiar technologies and a woman who lives inside the System and requested for our help. We declined as I already have my hands tied with my duties and my associate wants nothing else to do with the place, but I couldn’t help but pity her given the situation she’s in. We came into a deal that I’ll bring in the people who are more suited for the role while she handles the rest of the process. Of course, she had help from my other associates when altering the System to accomodate the presence and usage of Mysteries, purely for your own conveniences._

_Oh, and don’t worry about hiding any hidden talents you might have or any unfinished businesses you may have back in your world. That has already been sorted out. For now, just focus on gathering resources, crafting items, researching new technologies, and building shelters to survive. But if you wish, you can even tame and ride the abundance of ancient beasts residing on the ARK to make your lives easier. In the event that you stumble upon other survivors, you have the option of teaming up with (or preying upon) them. Once you uncover the true purpose behind the System, then you’ll understand the reason why you were brought into this world. I’m looking forward to how well this would go. ~_ _Zelretch_ “

By the time they finished reading, Shirou and the others stared at the letter with mixed feelings and expressions. While it definitely explained how did they awaken in the middle of an unfamiliar island, it didn’t lessen their feelings of unease of what’s to come. Rin in particular took this new change in circumstances much worse compared everyone else. As she was a member of the Mage’s Association, she was the only person in the group to know who Zelretch is and what is he capable of. Although the wizard can be a whimsical person at times, he does take his responsibilities quite seriously due to the influence he has over the multiverse as the result of his ability. She can only imagine what had transpired in this world for him to get involved.

“You know, if I didn’t see the dinosaur or that giant pillar floating in the sky, I would’ve thought that they are talking nonsense.” Taiga grumbled. “Great, we have been casted off into another dimension and stuck in the middle of an island filled with extinct animals, alien technology and who knows what lurks around here. Now what do we do?”

“I’ll say that our best bet is to stick together as a group.” Shirou suggested. “The letter clearly states that our goal here is to survive and find any leads on the System it has spoken of. It also mentioned that there are an ‘abundance of ancient beasts’ on this island, so who’s to say that the dinosaur we saw wasn’t the only one here?”

The others gave him a look of understanding. As much they don’t like to admit it, they couldn’t deny the undeniable truth of the situation and Shirou’s logic in his explanation. After all, if a peaceful dinosaur like the Brontosaurus can roam the lands of the island known as ARK, then there’s also a likely chance that they’ll end up running into a hostile predator, such as the Allosaurus. So it’s only natural that the most viable approach to this situation is to work together, even if they aren’t particularly close to each other.

“Then it’s decided. Until we figure out the purpose of our presence here, let’s stay as a team.” Rin declared, assuming the role of a leader of the group. “For now, we’ll need to gather materials to set up our base here.”

Everyone nodded in agreement and split up to search for resources.

* * *

Somewhere on the other side of the Island, Illyasviel von Einzbern walked along the unfamiliar shorelines with repressed feelings of frustration and confusion.

As far as the albino-haired homunculus knew, she had been confined inside the Einzbern Castle for more than ten years. Nearly ten years since the fourth iteration of a ritual known as the Holy Grail War had concluded and she hadn’t seen her parents ever since in spite of their promises of coming back. She had been informed by her “grandfather” Jubstacheit von Einzbern that her father, Kiritsugu Emiya, had ‘abandoned’ her along with her mother in favour of a son whom he had adopted shortly after the conclusion of the Grail War. As the result of this along with the occasional visions she had been experiencing, she ended up becoming bitter and resentful of both family members and since Kiritsugu had died five years later, she decided that she’ll vent out her frustrations on her foster brother instead.

Yet at the same time, she practically knew nothing about the boy who had been adopted by Kiritsugu Emiya. Actually, she haven’t even met him in person and she doesn’t even know about the details of his personality, talents or any mentions of his name. But for her, that was a trivial matter to dwell on. Due to how the previous Grail War had ended, it meant that the upcoming fifth Holy Grail War will be occurring prematurely in only 10 years. Naturally, this meant that it was almost time for her to summon a Servant and she is sure that Kiritsugu’s son will do the same. It was the perfect opportunity to go out into the world, meet her foster brother, carry out her vengeance and claim the artifact that her family had been longing for at the same time.

But then, everything had changed drastically by the next morning, when she somehow found herself on the accursed Island instead of the grandiose castle she was accustomed to. Initially, she was flabbergasted when she saw the implant on her wrist as well as the giant floating structures in the sky, but that soon paved way for other emotions building up inside her. On one hand, she was relieved that she was finally free from the lonesome mountain district that her family dwelled in for such a long time. On the other hand, she was pissed that all of her plans had burnt up to crisps; she is unable to meet Kiritsugu’s son to vent out her anger on, and she certainly cannot fulfill her family’s thousand-year quest to reclaim the Heaven’s Feel magic.

Knowing that nothing can be done about her situation, she decided to take out her frustrations on a nearby flock of plump birds that had been wandering the beaches, oblivious to the danger around them until it’s too late. What were they called, Dodos? Aren’t they supposed to be extinct about 341 years ago? Actually scratch that, she had absolutely no clue about this place to begin with or how she got there.

The homunculus began to think of several different explanations on how she was transported here in the first place, but none of them matches up with what she knows about her circumstances. Eventually, she came to the conclusion that the obelisks must hold the answer for her presence in this unusual land. So naturally, she decided to head over to the one emitting a red glow as it was the closest one nearby. Of course, she had the misfortune of running into annoying seagulls and venom-spitting, bipedal lizards among the way.

As she was starting to become weary, she spotted a couple of medium-sized stone structures in the distance, built in close proximity to the red Obelisk. While it is nowhere near the size of the Einzbern castle, it was certainly larger than what she had expected. In addition, the base itself was protected from the surrounding wildlife by a series of giant walls, with the only way in being the gargantuan gateway that dwarfed even the walls themselves.

“I guess that I’m not the only one here after all.” Ilya muttered to herself. _Perhaps they can provide me some answers about this place._

With that in mind, the little noble representative of the Einzbern family had skipped over to the settlement cheerfully, whilst singing a familiar melody to herself.

* * *

As the group split up to find materials, Shirou had opted to head northeast of the shorelines somewhere close to the area he had found himself in when he woke up. Granted, he didn’t wander too far away from the everyone else as he is still cautious about the potential dangers the Island had presented. It is also why he didn’t venture into the entrance of a cave that he had just discovered earlier, at least until he reached a certain level.

He found that the implant is much more useful than what he had expected. Mainly because it allows him to hold as many items as he wanted without having to carry it all by hand, as long as the carried weight doesn’t reach 85% of his total weight. He had discovered this when he had picked up one of the small stones scattered across the beach, only for it to suddenly disappear and reappear in his inventory. Not only that, it is also capable of automatically craft items at a faster rate than if he had crafted it manually, provided that he has all the required ingredients in his inventory and/or learned the required engrams for certain items.

With it, he made a stone pick using the aforementioned stone, a piece of wood he picked up from the ground and 10 pieces of thatch that had been chipped off from the nearby palm trees. Using the newly-crafted tool, he managed to gather more quantities of thatch as well as flint from one of the large rocks on water. Speaking of water, Shirou had found that as soon as he dipped his head into it and accidentally drank from it, it automatically filled up his water meter and satisfied his thirst. Like, isn’t this supposed to be saltwater and not drinking water? How is he able to drink it and not suffer any negative side-effects that would normally apply if he was in any other beach?

His musings had been cut short when he heard a bird-like chirp from behind. As he turned around and looked down, he saw that a pack of 8 small creatures were rushing at him with open jaws.

‘Wild Female Compy — Lvl 14’ Shirou internally noted as he read the info about the leader of the pack. _I recognised them from a movie Fuji-Nee had me watch a while ago. If I remember correctly, these things will attack in groups and seeing that I’m alone by myself, this is going to be problematic. I need to make something to deal with them._

Instinctively, Shirou had looked into the crafting tab to make a stone hatchet, using the materials he had gathered. By the time the crafting was finished, he brought it out of his inventory and it materialised on his hands.

“Trace on.” He muttered the spell he had been long accustomed to as he poured out his magical energy onto the newly-made hatchet, strengthening its capabilities. The red-haired magus was surprised to see that he had finally succeeded in Reinforcement magecraft after so many years of failed attempts, but he didn’t have time to reflect on it as the compies closed in on him.

Each of the compies lunged forward to nip at him, only to miss as the magus had taken a few steps back and swung the hatchet at one of the compy’s heads. The tiny theropod flinched in pain from the first strike, but it had quickly recovered in spite of its noticeable wound and continued their attack. Likewise, Shirou didn’t hesitate to continue swinging the reinforced hatchet down on his tiny attackers. He missed a few swings, which had resulted in one of the compies jumping onto him and sank its teeth onto his chest. It didn’t take much effort for him to swat it off his body and smashed the stone blade on its neck, severing the head from the body in the process. Another compy tried to jump on him, but this time he dodged to the side and delivered another killing blow.

Two more compies nibbled at his ankles which is followed up by the rest, causing a few streaks of blood to flow out of the wounds. As he withstood the pain from their bites, Shirou quickly kicked them away and readies his hatchet again. The compies quickly got up after being sent flying by a few meters and charged at him again. At the same time, Shirou ran up to them and slashed at the compies a few more times until they were all dead. Their frail bodies dropped to the ground like a rag doll and their blood splattered on the sandy ground surrounding it.

Shirou took a deep breath as he stared at the corpses in front of him. After the moment passed, he walked up to them and skinned them for their hide and meat using the hatchet still in his hands. He looked a little surprised to see that the compies had an inventory much like his, and inside of it was an object called the ‘Creature Implant’.

_It seems like every animal in this place is also fitted with an implant, not just people._ Shirou thought as he inspected the brightly glowing, trapezium-shaped object. He raised an eyebrow when he read its description, which stated that it can be brought to a revival platform to convert the creature’s essence into a new body. In addition to the description of the object itself, it also came with the basic info about its host, a time counter and the number of ‘Required Amber’. Obviously that sounded a bit too much like resurrecting the dead, a miracle that is practically a form of sorcery. He is quite skeptical of the idea that a machine would be able to pull off this feat and even if it did, he wouldn’t go through the trouble of reviving a creature only for it to attack him immediately upon sight. Unless if that creature had been tamed of course, but neither he or any of his allies had tamed anything yet, let alone possess the knowledge of how to.

By the time he finished inspecting the implant, he placed it back into the dead creature’s inventory as he had no use for it and simply went over to rest underneath one of the palm trees to heal up his wounds. As he sat under the shade, he reflected on the little scuffle tussle he had with the compies. While they are far from being the strongest opponents Shirou had faced in his lifetime, they aren’t as easy as the boy had expected either. And that was only one of the weaker creatures that wanders around the shorelines, so it vexes him to think that he would end up encountering other creatures on the Island that are several times larger, stronger and much more dangerous. He was starting to feel relieved that he didn’t wander too far north, or he’ll end up running into this problem too soon before he was able to fulfill his obligations.

“I guess I should head back to where the others are waiting.” Shirou muttered to himself.

The magus had checked into his inventory and saw that he is now able to level up again. After he applied a few points to his Crafting Skill and Weight and was sure that he had recovered, the redhead had gotten up and slowly walked his way back to regroup with the others. He saw that the everyone else had gotten there much earlier than him and were simply waiting around until he came.

“Oh, welcome back Emiya.“ Ayako greeted with a smile. “It took you long enough to get back here.”

“I got held back from a Compy attack while I was gathering flint and thatch.” He answered nonchalantly, earning a few worried looks. “Don’t worry, I came out of it just fine and at least I managed to collect a few pieces of meat and hide from them.”

Issei sighs. “Well you’re not the only one who had trouble with the wildlife here. We had gotten into a hassle trying to help out Matou when he dragged himself into a mess by taking a Dilo egg.“

“But I was just looking for food!” Shinji retorted.

“You could have chosen something else to eat, Nii-san.” Sakura sheepishly replied, earning a glare from her brother.

“Has everyone gathered the materials needed for construction?” Kuzuki asked. The group simply nodded their heads in confirmation.

“Well that’s good for starters. I also took the time to make these for all of you.” Taiga said as she brought out a 7 sets of cloth armour from her inventory and laid it out on the ground. Everyone else quickly grabbed their respective set and put them on.

“Finally, some proper clothing.“ Rin exclaimed out of exasperation. While it is nowhere near as elegant as her usual clothing, at least it was better than having to walk around half-naked. “Alright, now I just need to register all of you as part of our team before we can start building.”

“Wait, what do you mean by register?” Shirou asked, befuddled.

“Well, I did look into some of the other functions in our implants alongside Mitsuzuri-san.” Rin answered. “Apparently, there is a function called ‘Tribe management’. From what I had gathered, it allows us to form our own tribe and manage them. The owner of the tribes can also recruit people into their own group, but they also have the power to kick them out if they are being too uncooperative. Not only that, it’s also possible to form alliances with another tribe or declare war on them, but we have yet to encounter any other survivors on this island so we will put that aside for now. Seeing as it’s just eight of us here, I suppose that it wouldn’t hurt to join up.”

“As much as I hate to work with that fox, it seems that we don’t have any other choices.“ Issei grumbled to himself. With that said, he reluctantly agreed to the twin-tailed magus’ offer like with everyone else. As she proceeded with the recruitment of her allies, they had also noticed the name she had chosen for their group.

“‘The Kaleidoscope Faction’, huh. You got that from the letter didn’t you.” Shinji sneered.

“Well, it’s the first thing that popped into my mind.” Rin stated, glaring at him with slightly reddened cheeks. “Besides, it’s not like I couldn’t come up with any other names.”

“Speaking of which, what was the deal with that Zelretch person anyway.” Taiga had spoken up. “He just went ahead and dumped us in this world without our knowledge and only left us a letter with vague directions of what to do here. Actually, I’ve been wondering how was he able to travel between worlds to begin with?”

“To answer your question, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg is a Magician, one who has control over the Second Magic: the Operation of Parallel Worlds. It’s what allows him to move between worlds and watch over them, but he cannot directly intervene in any of them or he’ll risk spreading its irregularities.“ Rin explained, before realizing what she just said.

“I see, that certainly explains a lot. After all we have seen, it doesn’t come off as a surprise if Magic is involved...” Ayako suddenly paused for a few seconds before turning to Rin with narrowed eyes. “Wait, how do you know about this, Tohsaka?” The others, save for Sakura and Shinji, looked at her with looks of intrigue and suspicion in Issei’s case. Rin couldn't help but hang her head low for her slip-up.

“Well considering our circumstances and what this place is, I suppose that there’s no point in hiding it anymore.” Rin sighed and composed herself. “To tell you the truth, I’m a magus myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to Fate/Heroic Survivor. While I'm not exactly new to writing in general, this is the first story that I'm publishing on a fanfic website like AO3. This was an idea that had been lingering on my head for quite some time, and I decided to spend a portion of that time on making it into a fully-fledged story. I had a couple of other ideas at the back of my mind but I ultimately settled for an ARK/Fate story, as I find the combination quite intriguing to work with. It also helps that I’m a fan of both franchises, particularly on the stories behind them. The story will only cover the story ARKs featured in the ‘ARK: Survival Evolved Season Pass’, which includes the Island, Scorched Earth, Aberration and Extinction (although references to Custom ARKs and Genesis may be included). As they progress through the ARKs, Shirou and co. will meet some new people along the way, both familiar and unfamiliar to them.
> 
> That being said, there are certain things I would like to make clear:
> 
> 1) As you might already guessed, the Fate characters in this story are completely separate from their canon counterparts. They have the same appearance, personality, abilities and memories to an extent, but that’s where the similarities end. According to the lore of ARK, all survivors who ended up on the ARKs are essentially clones with memories implanted from the original person themselves, so it's only natural that I apply the same rule for the characters appearing in this story. In the case of the characters who appeared in Stay Night/Hollow Ataraxia, their memories are the same as the originals up until Jan 31 or the day they met their respective Servants. Naturally, they do not learn of this until the Aberration Arc.
> 
> 2) No Servants will appear in this story outside of mentions, flashbacks and/or visions. The reason for this is simply because they would be too overpowered for this story’s setting, especially when one takes into account of their tremendous power compared to survivors and tames as well as their ability to nullify any non-magical attacks.
> 
> 3) Although the story uses the standard version of ARK, a few aspects from ARK Mobile may be included in this story to some extent. An example of this would be the creature implant as seen in this chapter.
> 
> 4) In addition to making some changes to be more in line with what is stated in Explorer Notes and Dossiers (ie Gigas being allowed in Boss Arenas, Baryonyx being passive to land creatures), I’m also planning to add my own tweaks to the setting of ARK, one of which includes making certain skins (ie Aberrant Sword, ARKaeology dinos) into actual tools/weapons/creatures.
> 
> With that out of the way, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: Fate belongs to Type-Moon and ARK belongs to Studio Wildcard.


End file.
